Sentinel
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: A new case involving young women who die turns for worse when SPR arrives. Can they keep Mai alive or will she merely be yet another victim?
1. Chapter 1

Tall.

Handsome.

Well built.

Intelligent.

Talented.

Resourceful.

Protector.

Observant.

Calm.

Silent.

Serious.

Mysterious.

Those enchanting eyes.

Those dark enchanting eyes. So full of mystery. So full of unsaid things. Yet restrained.

He seems like there is something hidden yet no words can convey what is hidden within.

His eyes hold so much.

Yet seem so cold. So distant and uncaring.

What is really behind those mysterious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was yet another day at Shibuya Psychic Research office. The sun was shining as much as it could through gray clouds. The sky was dull and dark. The air was crisp and cool. Winter was nearing each and every passing day. Soon it would be cold and snow would be all over the place. The only person anyone knew of that would enjoy such weather no matter how dreary the atmosphere would be was Taniyama Mai. The girl loved the cold weather. Not so much the cold as she did the snow but it always brought a smile to her face.

She quietly entered the office as the clock clicked over to 8 o'clock am. She was on time today. It wasn't a first but it usually didn't happen too often. She always had an excuse. That excuse was a faulty alarm clock. Naru had told her one point in time to buy a new one and she said she did but she had lied. When she slept the only thing that woke her was her internal alarm clock, which was never useful.

She hung up her coat and made her way over to her desk. She looked at it and saw all the work that needed to be done. She let out a sigh.

"_Well I'll get started once I get something warm to drink."_She thought. She walked to the kitchen rubbing her arms.

"Mai tea!" A voice sounded throughout the office. The voice she loved yet hated.

"Yes oh mighty tea-a-holic." She grumbled and filled the tea kettle with water and set it on the stove. She grabbed a tea cup and a mug then grabbed the tea and cocoa. She paused during her gatherings and then after she set down the cocoa made her way to Lin's office.

"_I wonder if he wants some tea too." _She headed to his office and knocked softly on the door. She heard his voice. "Uhm. L-lin-san, I was wondering if you wanted some tea." She said through the door. She then frowned at herself for stuttering a bit and for being so nervous. Sure he was an intimidating man but they had known each other for how many years now? Honestly she should at least be able to talk to him without fear or anything. She heard his respond and smiled. She turned and left to finish up the tea. She entered the kitchen and got out another cup and some more tea.

The kettle sounded and she began the process and once she had poured it and soon was setting the cups on a tray and ready for delivery. First stop was her desk where she placed her cocoa and headed to Lin's office.

She knocked softly on Lin's door and waited for permission to enter. When he gave it she slowly opened the door while balancing the tray as she always did. She stepped in and walked over to Lin who was typing away on his computer as always. She smiled at this and picked up his tea cup. He turned slightly to accept the cup. When he did his long slender fingers ever so lightly brushed hers sending unfamiliar shivers up and down her spine. She smiled at him and turned to head out. The feeling inside her never leaving.

* * *

The moment Mai had entered the room he felt an odd sense of warmth inside him. It had become something he felt often when she was around. Though why he had no idea. He found it rather annoying because he had no idea why he was feeling the way he did but then again he enjoyed the feeling she gave him. It made him want to smile. When she left the room that feeling would fade away and he'd feel a bit empty and wanting that feeling back. He looked at the door where she had left and began to wander what exactly it was he was feeling for her. There was no way it was _that._ There were too many things that would prevent it from being that. No, it must be just a feeling like what all the others have. That odd affection they got and felt for her because she had managed to get into their hearts. Yes that was what it was. He turned back to his computer and began typing again continuing with his work as he always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai made her way to her boss's office to serve him his tea. She knocked on the door and quietly entered. She set his cup down on his desk and waited a moment for him to say the thank you she knew would never come but would still hope for just the same. He soon made a comment about her and she told him he could say thank you. She left his office fuming about her tea-addicted jerk of a boss. She put the tray in the kitchen and made her way back to her desk to drink her cocoa and do some of her work.

Once finished with majority of the work, she sat looking at the clock bored hoping someone would come in with a case for them to work on. Filing was starting to get the better of her. Cases were ten times more interesting and always kept her on her toes. She let out a sigh as she finished another file and set it in the stack that needed to be officially put away. She looked around the office and couldn't help but remember the past few years. Her life had definitely changed when she had step foot into that old school building. She was glad for it too, though on some rare occasions she wish she'd never step foot into that school. She let out a sigh and decided to just put the files she had finished away. She arose and picked up the stack and carefully made her way to the file room. She sat the stack down and began the filing process. She suddenly heard the door chime and knew it was a possible client. She set down the folder in her hand and went to open the door. When she tried she realized the door was locked.

"Hello?" A male voice called. "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?"

"Yes, it is one moment!" Mai called hoping the man heard her. She tried the handle again but it wouldn't budge. She then began to pound on the door. "Hey can someone please help me?" She yelled.

* * *

Naru didn't hear Mai greet the guest. He sighed and stood from his desk and walked out of his office.

"Hello, this is Shibuya Psychic Research." He said in his cold voice.

"Ah, hello, I am here to speak to the boss; I have something I wish to discuss."

Naru motioned for the man to sit. He sat across from him. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"You're the boss?" the man said with a raised eyebrow. He then shook his head. He was a man in his late twenties with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was tall and slender. He looked at Naru in the eyes and began. "Well, the thing is it's this house I own. For some odd reason out of nowhere things have been happening. Things go missing and have never been found. Sometimes things end up in disarray, anytime a relative of mine stays they end up hurt badly."

"Is there anything in common with your relatives?"

The man thought a moment. "Yes, there is. They are all between 14 and 19."

"Is that it?" Naru looked at the man.

"No, there is one more thing, they are all female." He sighed. "My nieces and cousins refuse to visit. I don't get to see my family often. Since this started happening, well it's been 2 months. I need your help. My brother and his wife are leaving on vacation soon and will not let me see them until I have this problem solved."

"I see." Naru thought a moment then finally decided. "I'll take your case."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Be ready by Wednesday at noon with 3 rooms, one large enough to hold equipment."

"Yes, no problem." He said.

Naru turned then paused when he realized Mai was not around.

"I'll need your information." He said as he handed the man a tablet and pen. The man quickly wrote down his address, phone number and name.

"Thank you again. I'll see you Wednesday." The man left quickly leaving Naru to wonder where his assistant was. He knocked on Lin's door. He then opened it.

"Where's Mai?" He practically demanded.

"I don't know." Lin said as he typed on his computer.

"Find her." Naru then shut the door and went back to his office.

* * *

Lin let out a soft sigh and rose from his seat and left his office to look for the girl. He knew there was only a few places she'd be but if she wasn't there to greet a customer only one place in the whole office would she manage to get stuck in. He walked to the file room and opened the door. He saw Mai sitting on the floor passed out. He let out a sigh. Remembering to prop open the door he stepped inside and bent down to wake her up.

"Mai" His soft voice called to her. He gave her a gentle shake and called her name again. She finally awoke.

"Mm. Lin-san? What are you doing in my room?" She said as she rubbed her eye making her look like a cute little kid. She then yawned.

"Mai, you're at work. You passed out in the file room."

Mai realized her mistake only a moment later and blushed for what she said. He stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood herself and waited for Lin to open the door for them to leave. She was happy to finally be getting out of the room. He opened the door for them and they stepped out of the file room. She looked up at Lin thankful.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

He said nothing as he began to walk to his office. He stopped. "Call the rest of the team we have a case and to be here by 7 AM on Wednesday. Also get Naru some tea." He then turned and went into his office.

* * *

Mai sighed. _"I guess our relationship will never get further than co-workers. I was really hoping we could get along better." _Mai thought as she went to the kitchen and prepped tea. She quickly made Naru a cup and delivered it. After getting frustrated at her boss for his lack of manners she went to her desk to call the team. She first called Masako seeing as that was the shortest call she'd ever make. Then it was Ayako, John, Bou-san and of course one of her favorite people.

"Yasuhara Osamu speaking."

"Hey Yasu." Mai said happily.

"Hello, Mai-Chan!" He replied a bit loudly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you call me out of the blue?"

Mai giggled. "Well, we have a case and I was wondering, well Naru really, and wanted to know if you were going to come?"

"Well of course Mai-Chan!"

Mai smiled. "Great be here Wednesday at 7."

"Sure thing my sweet! Until then." He hung up the phone and Mai giggled as she hung up the phone. She finished filing the rest of her files. She looked at the clock and smiled. It was lunch time. She rose from her chair and began to walk to Naru's office only to run into a black and white wall. She looked up at Lin blushing.

"S-sorry Lin-san." She said.

He merely looked down at her and set the files he brought out for her on her desk. He turned and began walking.

"L-Lin-san!" She called. _"Why did I just call him?" _She thought. He had turned around waiting for her to say something. _"Oh! My! Gosh! What am I going to say?"_ She was panicking and said something random. "I-I'm going to ask Naru for my lunch break and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Mai immediately began blushing and berating herself for basically asking Lin out. _"I can't believe I just asked him to lunch! What is wrong with me? I like Naru." _Lin had raised his eyebrow which made Mai panic even more. _"Why won't he say anything?" _Mai stood waiting for his answer while blushing madly. "Y-you don't have to come if you don't want. I-I just thought t-that since we don't really talk much that we could get t-to know each other better." Mai looked away from the Chinese man and suddenly found the floor more interesting. "U-uhm, never mind." She quickly made her way to Naru's office and told him she was going on lunch break. She then hurried to the door.

"Taniyama-san." Lin's voice made her stop in her tracks. She held the door handle in her hand and was halfway through. "Chinese okay with you?"

Mai blushed and nodded. She released the handle and they walked together to a small Chinese restaurant. Lin held the door opened for her and followed her in. He indicated to the host a table for two. A few moments later they were sitting at a table with drinks, looking at menus. A few more minutes passed and the two ordered and they sat in silence.

"_What do I say? I invite him out to lunch to get to know him and we just sit here in silence. Good job Mai on trying to build a better relationship with Lin." _She thought as she let out a sigh.

"S-so, Lin-san, uhm, you said we had a case what's it about?"

"Not entirely sure. From what the client told us, things end up missing, rooms in disarray and injured people." Lin stated simply.

"Oh." Mai sat quietly not sure what else to say. The silence continued a bit after their food was brought. Mai smiled at her plate. "I love Chinese." She began to eat.

Lin raised an eyebrow then went to eating his meal. Through most of the meal it was silent. Mai fidgeted a bit unsure of what to say. She had invited Lin out to get to know him but was clueless as to what to say to the man.

"Lin-san."

"Yes, Taniyama-san?"

"How come you came back to Japan with Naru?"

"His parents sent me here to keep an eye on him."

"I know that. I-I just meant you don't like Japan, well the Japanese, so why even bother coming back? Why not just stay in England?"

"Like I said Taniyama-san. Naru's parents needed someone to look after him. They trust me, so I came back."

"Yeah but, I mean, why not Modoka?" Lin remained silent at this. "I mean she's Naru's ex mentor am I right? So why not send her? I'm sure they can trust her. That way you don't have to worry about being around people you don't like." She finished her meal and sat waiting. The rest of the time in the restaurant was silent. They paid the bill and left.

As they were walking back Lin was contemplating on what Mai had said. Why had they sent him instead of Modoka? Simple he was an onmyoji and has shiki that will protect Naru if it was needed. What did Modoka have? Nothing she was just good at research. He was about to tell Mai his answer when suddenly a voice that he dreaded yelled out to them.

"Mai-Chan!" It called.

Mai turned and smiled brightly.

"Yasu-kun!" She waved.

The young college student approached them and smiled brightly.

"Hello Lin-san." He said as he nodded. He then grabbed Mai and gave her a hug and began walking with her with his arm around her completely ignoring Lin.

"Mai-Chan, my dear, so glad to see you."

"Mm yea, so Yasu, what brings you here?"

"Well I've finished with classes and have a lot of free time for the time being and thought I'd come visit. Also we have a case so another reason for me to be here." He explained happily.

They continued walking back to the office. Once there they took off their coats and Yasu continued to flirt and talk with Mai while Lin walked back to his office and continue his work.

"So, Mai, when did you get the guts to ask Lin on a date?"

"D-date?" She shook her head. "N-no, Yasu I think you misunderstood. Lin and I were just going to lunch. "

"So it was a lunch date?" Yasu nodded. Bou-san and Ayako came in. Yasu grabbed Mai's hand. "Mai-Chan how could you cheat on me with Lin."

"Ch-cheat on you? Yasu I –"

"I thought you loved me." He whined. "But now I see you favor Lin-san. Alas you have broken my heart." He pulled her close to him leaning her back. "Unless." He leaned in his lips barely brushing hers his breath warm on her lips. "I can change your mind."

* * *

Mai thought she was going to die. Yasu was too close to her. She knew her face was probably as red as can be. She felt her heart rate increase when she felt his breath on her lips.

"I can change your mind." He said softly. Mai felt as if she couldn't get any redder. What was Yasu doing? He knew how she felt for Naru. Or maybe was it how she thought she felt. She was getting confused. He needed to back away.

He leaned in closer letting their lips brush against each other. He saw Takigawa and Ayako from the corner of his eye. They both had their jaws dropped. He smirked. He backed away from Mai.

"Monk! My love how are you?" He cried as he walked over to Takigawa and grabbed the Monk's hand with both of his.

"Oh brother, not this again." Bou-san grumbled.

Mai had thought she'd pass out. She sat at her desk still blushing madly. _"Had Yasu just really been about to kiss me?" _She thought. She then placed her hand on her lips. _"He was so close I could feel his breath! I don't know what I would have done if he did kiss me! I felt his lips brush mine but would he have actually kissed me?" _Mai thought she was about to blow from all these thoughts. She went to the kitchenette and immediately began making tea to clear her head. She had set the kettle onto the stove and waited. She let out a sigh. _"I like Naru. There is no way I like Yasu." _She told herself. _"I like Naru, I know I do."_ She paused and thought a second longer. _"Maybe I think I do." _She thought. She frowned _"Why do emotions have to be so confusing. Darn you Yasuhara." _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Wednesday arrived sooner than expected and Mai was running late as always. Although she didn't know it as of yet. Currently she was sleeping and her alarm was off. The next thing she knew she was slowly opening her eyes listening to the sound of an unfamiliar ringtone from her cell. She picks it up.

"Hello?" She mumbles tiredly.

"Taniyama-san" A familiar hard voice replies

"L-Lin-san?" She asks while yawning. "Why are you calling me—"She looks at her clock and frowns cutting herself off. "Did Naru make you call me just to make sure I'd get up on time? The jerk."

"Taniyama-san, he did in fact have me call but it wasn't due to make sure you get upon time."

"Then why are you calling me?" She whines into the phone her voice still laced with sleep thinking it was too early in the morning.

"Naru asked me to call due to the fact that you are late."

"What?" Mai shoots up into a sitting position.

* * *

Lin cringes a bit."You're late and it's in fact almost 2 PM."

"Please tell me you're joking?" She says as she gets out of bed.

"No, I'm not."

"Tell Naru I'll be there soon. I've just got to—" She ran into her wall.

Lin had faintly heard an oof followed by on ow. "Taniyama-san?" He called a bit worried. "Taniyama-san are you alright?" A moment later she picked up the phone.

"I'm fine Lin-san." He heard a small clicking noise. "I just ran into my wall. My power is out."

"I see." He said quietly. "I'll tell Naru you'll be here soon."

"Sure, okay Lin-san." She replied then hung up. He followed and entered Naru's office relaying the message to someone who wasn't at all happy.

"She'll be here soon. She had a power outage." He then returned to his office and began to work more while they wait. He heard her come in and sounded out of breath as she apologized to Naru about being late yet again. She didn't mention that it wasn't her fault this time. He listens as Mai makes tea then waits for Naru to notify them they are leaving.

* * *

In the van were Naru, Mai and Lin, while Takigawa and John drove together. The drive lasted about 2 hours. During that time Mai had almost gone insane from the silence. She couldn't stand how Lin and Naru could be so silent. She let out a sigh. Lin glanced into the rearview mirror to look at Mai. He saw her stare out the window a few times but she would mostly fidget. She couldn't sit still to save her life. She hated silence and stillness it was amusing to him how she'd fidget and want to give in, the poor girl. He continued driving with a slight smile gracing his lips. He almost felt the urge to talk to her but let it pass. He had more important things to concentrate on.

Two hours had come and gone and they now arrived at the house. It was small and what an upper-middle class family would own. Murakami-san was well off enough. Their home was two-story white building. The door was painted a dark wood color with two windows on each side of it. It had square pillars holding a lovely but small balcony on either side of the balcony was also two windows, the door was the same color as the main entrance but it had two glass panels. The yard was plain, no garden just two large trees off to the side and a tree in the back and further back looked like it may be some woods. The chimney was brick and it made the house look so peaceful with smoke coming from it.

"_Why is it all the haunted houses that we've been to don't look as if they really could be haunted?"_ Mai thought to herself. She let out a sigh.

"Mai stop wasting time and get out here." Naru called.

Mai slid the door to the van open and stepped out. She got a better view of the house and smiled. Definitely a tragedy this place is haunted. The group walked up to the door with Naru ahead. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open. The door was answered by a young man. He was Naru's height. He had a muscular structure as well but had pure white hair that looked un-kept but worked well with his look and crimson eyes. Mai couldn't help but stare into them. He looked at the group.

"Can I help you?" His voice was smooth and deep which sent shivers up and down Mai's spine.

"We are here to see Murakami-san" Naru said in his cold annoying voice. It seemed incomparable to the other.

"Yeah, sure one moment." He left the door open implying they should step in. He began to walk away slipping his hands in his pockets.

Mai stared after him as he walked. He walked idly up the stairs to what she assumed was to find Murakami-san. She felt herself blush when she realized she was staring up the stairs long after he was out of sight. She gave her head a small shake and looked around. The entry way was nice and plain. The marble floor looked beautiful with its swirl of black and white, above was a beautiful chandelier making Mai spin in a circle looking upward smiling.

"Mai." A cold voice called her out of her trance.

"What?" She answered back.

"Stop messing around and pay attention." He sent a glare to her and she just stuck her tongue out at him. She huffed then walked over and stood beside them as Murakami-san came downstairs followed by the young man they met at the door. Mai let her attention go to him and stared at him he was so handsome and just alluring. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please follow me into the living room." Murakami-san said. They followed him into the large living room. Two of the large windows made the room bright. There were two large sofas and two large chairs all sage. The carpet was a light tan color matching the walls. The curtains were a bit darker than the walls and they had sage sheers hanging forming a wave like design and hanging on either side of the curtain. The coffee table and end tables were a cherry wood color and fit the room perfectly.

Everyone took a seat and waited for Murakami-san to begin his speech just like all the clients would do. Mai yawned a bit and waited bored for him to begin.

"I have already discussed this with Shibuya-san but I shall inform you four as well." He paused collecting his thoughts. "Things started off as what I would think just to be my mind blanking on me forgetting where I put certain things. Many were lost and for the life of me I could never find them. Sometimes I would enter a room and partial, majority or all of it would be in disarray. I thought I had been robbed but I could not recall hearing anyone entering my home." He paused looking directly at Mai which gave her a funny feeling then caused her heart to sink into her stomach when he spoke. "Finally the last bit which I can't stand is the fact that any time a relative of mine, specifically ones between 14 and 19 that are female. They always end up hurt very badly." He let his gaze slip from her and back to the group. "So there you have it. I'm not sure why this is happening all I care about is getting it to stop."

"And what about you? Have you experienced anything while being here?"

"I just—"

Naru turned to the young gentleman standing behind Murakami-san.

"No, I just come for a visit every now and again. I only stay for a few days." His voice catching Mai's attention yet again.

Naru nodded and began thinking.

"I have your rooms prepared. If you would like a tour."

Naru nodded again and stood. The rest of the team followed looking at each room as they pass, on the first floor was beautiful. Across from the living room was the dining room. It too had two large windows which were first seen when approaching the house. The dining table was long. It looked as if it could hold maybe twenty or so could be seated at the sides of the table and two at either end. Hanging above the table were three large chandeliers just as beautiful as the one in the main entrance. From what she could see there were two doors in the back, Mai assumed they led to the kitchen. They left that and walked around a set of stairs.

"Of course the stairs lead to the second floor but I have 3 more rooms I wish to show you." He led them around the stairs. "Here on the left." He opened the door. "This is my office." It was large and dark. There was a large desk, with a black leather desk chair behind and many shelves full of books. The carpet was a dark color as well as the walls but you couldn't really tell since its window was small and was covered. He closed the door. "Over here." He crossed the hall and opened the door. "This is my library." It was very large and held many books in the center of the library was a set of 6 tables with 2 chairs on either side.

"_Oh my gosh the guy has a personal library. Who owns this many books?" _She thought.

"You will also be using this room as your ah... base." He informed them. "I'm sure it should suffice you."

"It will do fine." Naru replied with his cold voice.

Murakami-san closed the door and began toward the stairs. Mai looked back at the double doors wondering what was behind them.

"Mai, stop standing around and catch up." Naru was glaring at her. She huffed and followed.

He led them upstairs to the second floor. "Here there are a total of 6 rooms. The last room at the end of the hall is the master bedroom at which I reside. Each room contains its own full bath. Also room 2, 3 and 6 as well as the office have a lot of activity." He looked at the group. "Rooms 1 and 4 will be your rooms, but 5 is also available for you to use if necessary." He began heading down the stairs, SPR following. He stopped and looked behind the stair case. "Ah, yes there is one more room." He led them behind the stair case. "This is the best room." He opened the double doors and flipped a switch.

Mai gasped at what she saw. It was a large beautiful ball room. It held many chandeliers all glowing brightly making the room spectacular. Mai looked around spinning in circles smiling happy at the beauty of the room.

"I have a request of you if you wouldn't mind."

Mai stopped spinning and giggling looking at Murakami-san.

"In a few weeks time I am holding my annual winter ball. I would be greatly honored if you would attend." He spoke to the group but let his eyes slide to Mai a couple times.

"I am sure we can accommodate and adjust our schedule to attend." Naru replied.

Murakami-san smiled pleased. "Very well. I shall leave you to your work." He gave a bow and left.

Naru turned to the group. "Lin and Mai set up base. John and Takigawa do a walk through." Naru ordered. Mai grumbled but obliged following Lin to the van to help unload.

"Hey Lin-san." She asked.

"Yes?"

"I just thought of something. You never answered my question the other day."

Lin glanced at her then held the door open for her. "Simple. I am an onmyoji and I have shiki to protect him. Modoka does not."

"That may be so but still." She picked up a monitor. "You've only used them what twice? Well two times that I know of." She adjusted the monitor in her hands. "And honestly I'm sure Modoka could have had Monk or Ayako do some charm stuff or have something that would have helped." She began walking. Lin looked at her watching her a moment, then picked up two monitors. He walked to the Library and placed the monitors on the table. He and Mai walked back to the van.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions?"

"Just curious as to why someone who doesn't like people like me would come here even if they were asked when someone else who qualifies just the same could take your place." Mai picked up the microphones balancing them carefully.

Lin thought about it a moment. "I believe it is more the fact that Naru doesn't like Modoka."

Mai looked at Lin and thought a moment. "He doesn't like you either." She replied. "I don't think its like. I think it's more of who he can tolerate better." She began walking inside.

Lin looked after her a moment a small amused smile in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour passed and Lin and Mai had brought everything in with some help since John and Takigawa didn't take long with the house. They had everything set up and were now finishing the last camera.

"How's this Lin-san?" Mai asked through the microphone.

"Just a tenth of an inch to the left"

Mai looked at the camera befuddled. "Uh, Lin I don't think it's possible to have the camera move in that small amount without it going over."

"I know Taniyama-san." Mai glared at the monitor. "The angle is just fine. Come back to base."

Mai stood up and began walking she stopped only after three steps. _"Lin-san was messing with me." _She giggled. _"I can't believe it. He's normally so stoic and cold." _She began to take a step but froze feeling a chill run down her spine. She turned her head quickly from side to side and behind her hoping there was nothing there. She swallowed hard and kept still, her instincts telling her to run like the devil was chasing her. She wanted to but she was frozen in fear. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that whatever it was would pass.

"Taniyama-san?" She heard a voice call. Mai's eyes shot open and she ran as fast as she could back to base.

* * *

Lin had been sitting watching the monitors waiting for Mai to finish up the last camera.

"How's this Lin-san?" Her voice asked through the microphone.

He smiled. "Just a tenth of an inch to the left" He replied. Naru wasn't around so why not mess with the girl? After he said that the face she gave made him stifle his laughter.

"Uh, Lin, I don't think it's possible to have the camera move in that small amount without it going over."

He shook his head. "I know Taniyama-san." She glared at him. "The angle is just fine. Come back to base." He smiled and continued working keeping track of everything going on typing it onto his laptop and researching anything he could find. Moments had passed and Mai had not returned just yet. He assumed she had gotten lost. He heard a giggle a minute or two ago knowing she was still there.

After ten minutes had passed he looked at the monitors. Nothing had changed as of yet. He noted it on his computer and began working again. So far the only thing he could come up with in his research was just a list of previous owners and how long they were here. He let out a sigh. It looked like he would be searching for each family one at a time. He began with the very first. Nakamura.

Time continued to pass and Mai had not returned yet. He glanced at the monitors. He couldn't see Mai anywhere. He turned on all microphones and said her name thinking maybe she'd be near one.

"Taniyama-san?" There was no response. Lin frowned and turned the switch down and looked at all of the monitors checking everything. Still nothing. He was about to phone Naru on his cell when the base door burst open and slammed shut. Mai backed away from the door slowly watching it. He could hear her pant from being out of breath. He noticed her legs were shaky. He watched her wondering what made her act this way.

"Taniyama-san?" He called. He regretted it when she screamed startled. He stood and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Taniyama-san." He said firmly. She was silent and looked up at Lin her eyes full of fear.

"L-Lin-san?" She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. He stood stiff not entirely sure what to do. He never really had to deal with a crying female let alone a crying Mai. That was more Takigawa's thing. He looked down at the petite girl waiting for her to calm herself down and gather her composure.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin finally spoke. His voice monotone but quiet enough as to not startle the girl. She made no response. He cleared his throat. "Taniyama-san." She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. He stared at her a moment and she looked down.

* * *

Mai held onto him tightly out of fear as she cried. She didn't know why she felt this way but she did and she couldn't help but letting it take control. He called her name and she looked up at the Chinese man and he stared back. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach looking at him and looked down. Realizing that she still had her arms wrapped around him she immediately pulled away blushing.

"S-Sorry Lin-san." She whispered softly. She sat down on a chair wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

Lin looked at her. "Taniyama-san are you alright?"

She sat there in silence for a moment not sure of what to make of what happened. "I-I'm not sure Lin-san. One moment I was smiling and getting ready to come back to base and the next I was frozen to the spot and too scared to move. I." She stopped and swallowed. "I really don't know what happened. All I do know is whatever it was scared me and made feel as if I was alone." She looked up. "It made me feel like I was going to die."

He looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes. She knew it. She also knew he would tell Naru. She hated having to tell Naru things, but then again he'd always make her feel safe. She looked at down at herself and let her eyes travel to the ground. She hugged herself tighter and let out a ragged sigh. She sat there feeling Lin's eyes on her studying her, observing her.

He watched her a few minutes longer wondering if she would be okay. He knew cases were always hard for her. She went through a lot and still managed to come out with a smile each time. He looked at her a moment longer then turned back to his laptop and the monitors to continue his work. As he continued his research he found that what Murakami-san had said was true. All females between the ages of 14-19. All dead. He looked back at Mai watching her wondering if this ghost or whatever it was would come after her. He had hoped not. Lin had grown fond of the girl; she was something special, not only to the team but him as well. He looked back at the screen and shook his head of those thoughts. _"Those thoughts aren't necessary at the moment."_ He thought.

* * *

A few hours later Mai woke up to the sound of a tap-taping sound. She soon realized she was in the base and the sounds she was hearing was Lin typing on his computer as usual. She sat up and realized she was on some sort of bed. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, then looked around the base. It was dark. The only light was coming from the monitors and Lin's computer. She stood up and approached the monitors looking from screen to screen. She was staring at one in particular in room 4. She stepped closer to look at it and her eyes widened. She could see a blurry figure standing in the room. She half turned and reached her arm out to grab Lin's attention as she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Lin." She waved her arm. "Lin." She said again. She hadn't realized her voice was so hoarse. The figure crept closer to the camera just as she hit Lin on the shoulder. Suddenly its face popped up on the screen and made Mai jump back and let out a raspy scream. She fell onto her bottom terrified and trembling. The face burned into her vision.

Lin was typing on the computer glancing every once in a while to record things. He had finished most of the report on the house when he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked to what it was and saw Mai staring at a screen. He looked between the screens and couldn't figure out what had her attention. When she jumped backwards and screamed he checked readings quickly thinking he'd find something when there was nothing. He frowned. He turned to look at Mai and she was on the floor trembling and looked like a scared little kid. He didn't want to wake anyone but he didn't want to deal with her. He looked around the room then stood and bent down and picked the trembling girl up. He carried her bridal style to her room and laid her down in the bed. She refused to let go of him so he ended up lying beside her so she would calm down and go to sleep. Unfortunately for him he passed out and completely missed the temperature changes that happened through-out the night.

**~Dream world: ~ **

Mai stood in vast darkness looking around unsure of what she was suppose to do. Her dream shifted to the house and she sat near a garden in the front yard. She looked up at the sun and smiled brightly. The day seemed perfect. She stood patting dirt from her dress. She removed her gardening gloves and headed inside and made a cup of cold ice tea. As she drank it she stood in her kitchen looking at the clock.

The dream changed again and she was now on the balcony. It was night time she was staring at the moon and closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze blow through her hair giving her a sense of peace. The dream suddenly changed to black again and there was the face. That disgusting face. It was pale and white. Its eyes were black holes, its nose gone, its mouth smiling an evil smile with sharp teeth and blood coming from its mouth. It was staring right at her, calling her, filling her with fear. Its mouth opened and saliva mixed with blood started dripping.

"Mine." It said. "Mine." Its voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She dropped down to her knees and began crying. She didn't know what to do. She continued to cry until everything faded and she began to wake up.

**~End Dream World: ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

Mai woke up with tears running down her face. She sniffed and snuggled closer to her pillow. Her eyes suddenly flew back open when she realized her pillow was slowly moving. Mai turned her head slowly upward only to be met with Lin's face. Her eyes widened and she began to blush. She laid there observing him. He seemed so peaceful while he slept.

"_Lin-san looks so handsome when he sleeps." _She thought. _"Actually, he looks handsome all the time but I never really noticed just how attractive he really is. I've always thought about Naru. But, now." _She stopped thinking and began to blush furiously. _"What are you thinking Mai? You lo-." _She cut her thoughts off as her eyes widened once again only in realization this time. _"No way! I – I don't love Naru?" _She looked again at Lin and felt herself blush. She swallowed hard and began to move slowly away from Lin. She had gotten a couple inches away when Lin brought her back to him, pressing her close in a hug-like hold. _"Oh my, gosh! Oh my, gosh! Lin-san what are you doing?" _She thought in her head. She began to panic.

* * *

Lin began to slowly awake to the smell of peaches. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around still half asleep. He looked down and noticed brown hair which he figured to be the source of the peach smell. He began to sit up hoping not to disturb Mai. His eyes widened as he realized they were on a case and he had taken Mai to bed and ended up neglecting the monitors. He cursed and quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs. Luckily only Bou-san and John were up.

"Hey Lin where were you?" Bou-san asked as Lin walked to the monitors.

Lin made no respond and began to rewind the tapes and watch everything. He cursed when he saw there were temperature changes during the night. He cursed again and began to type everything and updating the records. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then remembered Mai and last night. He looked to the door to see Naru enter the door.

"Report." Was all Naru spoke.

"Nothing to major last night. A few temperature changes but nothing unusual except in room 4. The temperature fluctuated rather dramatically." Lin's response was his usual business tone.

"Fine. You can go. Takigawa I need you to watch the monitors for a while." Naru ordered then picked up a file to read. "Where's Mai?" He asked without looking up.

"She's probably still asleep." Monk replied.

"Lin before you sleep go get her."

Lin nodded and left the room to go check on Mai. He remembered she had been rather frightened last night. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Taniyama-san?"

"Yea?" She yelled out.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure! Just enter and I'll be out in a bit!"

He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the mess near her bag. He closed the door behind him and stood near the door waiting for her to come out. When she did he felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. She was wearing a plain black skirt with a white button up top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a black ribbon tied in a bow and she wore black ballet flats.

"Morning Lin-san." She walked over to her bag and folded everything, placing it neatly back in her bag. "What did you need? Or does Naru need his morning tea?"

"Naru does need his tea, but I do want to ask you something."

Mai stood up after zipping her back and smiled at Lin. "Sure, what is it?"

He raised an eyebrow slightly at her chipper mood when just last night she was terrified to the core and crying.

"Taniyama-san, are you alright?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at him a tad confused.

He watched her and was getting a sense about her but he just couldn't place it. He sighed softly. "Very well then, go make Naru his tea."

Mai frowned again. "Lin why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Don't worry about it Taniyama, go make Naru his tea." He then turned and left her room and headed to his own to change. He let out yet another sigh. He was starting to get frustrated with things. His mind and his heart were fighting against each other. He didn't know what to think about how things were turning out. Why did he neglect work for her? Lin shook his head clearing those thoughts of his co-worker. He finished dressing and headed downstairs to eat breakfast then to go and watch monitors.

* * *

Mai was confused about Lin's questions. She kept thinking about them as she continued to head to the kitchen to make Naru his tea. _"What did Lin mean? I mean I know I have bad dreams and all but for Lin to worry? Maybe Monk asked him to check on me…No, Monk would have bugged me until I told him. Then why?" _She made it to the kitchen where several chefs were in the cleaning and cooking. She maneuvered around them looking for a tea pot.

"And what do you think you're doing in her young lady?" An Irish male voice spoke.

Mai turned her attention to the voice. It was an older gentleman. He stood at maybe a little shorter than Lin's height; he had gray hair with streaks of silver in it. His skin was pale and wrinkled from being aged but his dark green eyes looked fiery and filled with wisdom.

"I – I was just wanting to make some tea for my boss." She swallowed. "I was looking for a tea pot and haven't been able to find one."

"You shouldn't be in here. It's chef territory."

"Lay off her Cullen." Another male voice spoke.

Mai whirled around to see the male who met them at the door.

"Youichi you know the rules of the house." Was his reply.

"_His name's Youichi."_ Mai thought.

"I may know them but she is a guest here. She doesn't and I'm sure uncle will have no problem with her fulfilling a request from her boss."

Cullen sighed and pointed behind him. "Pot's on the stove." He walked away.

"Sorry about him. He's head chef, been working here for so long he forgets his manners"

"Thank you." Mai said while blushing. She turned and walked to the stove.

"I'm Murakami-san's nephew Youichi." He smiled at her.

"Mai, Taniyama Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you Youichi." She smiled and grabbed the pot. It was filled with water already so she just turned on the stove.

"So, you're part of that ghost hunting team right?"

"Yes, S.P.R."

"Right." He watched her look in cabinets again for something else. "So, how did you get roped into working for such a company?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "It's a long story. Where is your tea?" He pointed to the cabinet beside him and Mai nodded her thanks and picked out Naru's tea.

"I've got time."

"Well." She began thinking of how to make in short. "To be honest I was looking at an old school not far from mine a while ago and I knocked over a camera, injured his assistant and was told that since I didn't have money to pay for the camera I'd have to work it off." She found the tea cups beside the stove as the water boiled. She began to make the tea. "In the end after the job was done and his assistant was back I was going to go back to my normal life but that didn't happen."

"Oh?"

"No, Naru err, Kazuya, my boss, called me and asked if I'd like to work for him and I couldn't help but say yes. Ever since then my life has been interesting." She picked up the cup and they began walking into the dining room.

"So, how did you injure his assistant?"

"Well after I knocked over the camera a voice startled me and I almost got crushed by a bookshelf. Lin saved me, which I am eternally grateful for."

"Lin?" He asked confused.

"Yea, he's the tall Chinese man." Mai blushed. "He didn't like me at first but over the years we've worked together I'd say our relationship has gone from strict co-workers to well, I wouldn't say friends." She paused, thinking. "Acquaintances is more like it. I mean I suppose that's what he'd call it."

Youichi nodded in silence. Speaking of the Chinese man he had entered the dining room and had heard the last bit of their conversation.

"So, do you like him?" Youichi asked curious. He opened the dining room door for her.

"What do you mean?" She smiled thanks and walked through the door.

"Like in any way?"

"I – I uh." Mai began to blush.

"So you do? That's a shame."

Mai looked to him curious. "Why?"

"Well, Mai-Chan you are a rather attractive female." He said and nodded. "I had hoped you hadn't had any one special in mind."

Mai blushed at his comment. "Well, I – Thank you for the compliment." They arrived at base and he opened the door for her and she entered. "Naru I brought you you're tea." She set the cup down and turned to leave for breakfast.

"Mai." Naru spoke.

"Yes Naru?" She half turned looking at him.

"Once you've finished breakfast, I need you to replace tapes and check room temperatures."

"Yes, Naru." She turned back and walked out the door. "Stupid work-a-holic jerk." She mumbled.

Youichi smirked at her and they walked together back to the dining room. "So Mai-Chan does he know you like him?"

"Huh? Who?"

"That guy." He saw Lin in the corner of his eye wanting to see his reaction.

"Ah, Youichi, I'm confused."

"The guy we were talking about earlier." He let out a small sigh.

"Oh." Mai blushed. "No, he doesn't and I highly doubt he feels the same way I do." She quickly glanced at Lin then sat down.

"That's a shame Mai-Chan, a true shame."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Mai you know I like you." He leaned close to her. "It's simple; I want to go out with you. Or in the very least, take you to my uncle's winter ball." He smiled at her.

"I – I uh." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wonderful. It's settled. You and I are going to the winter ball together." He smiled and sat down.

Mai looked at him confused on what the whole point of the conversation was and what in the world was he up to. Breakfast was served and they ate and continued to chat about random things but mostly about Mai's job. Neither of the two noticed Lin leaving the room nor the fact that he had his hand tightened into a fist.

* * *

Lin hadn't known why what the boy said bothered him so much. All he knew was that seeing Mai with him gave Lin a sense of emotions he was unfamiliar with. He knew of the feelings but he couldn't comprehend why he was feeling such feelings when it came to Mai. He sat down at a desk and began typing and continuing his research. _"Maybe work will clear my head." _He thought.

After three hours of work Lin's mind had cleared for the most part but it still went back to his questions and his confusion of his emotions. He sighed and looked around. The base was empty, not even Naru was in there. He began to think about Mai and last night then this morning. Lin let out a small growl of irritation as he couldn't wrap his head around it. He shook his head slightly to clear thoughts and began work once again.


	7. Chapter 7

The day continued on and so far there wasn't much activity going on. The temperatures changed but it wasn't a severe change. Mai had gone from room to room and changed the tapes; she took temperatures and got Naru his tea for the umpteenth time that day. It was now going on 7 PM and she was tired and starting hungry. She sat in base sighing bored as can be hoping something would happen.

"Naru" She called.

"Yes Mai?"

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

The room was silent as he looked at her wondering why she would ask such a thing when she hated work.

"No, you may go and eat dinner if you'd like." His eyes went back to the file he was reading,

Mai rose from her seat and left the base and headed to the dining room. She entered and sat down and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright young Miss?" She looked up to see Cullen.

"I suppose. Just a bit bored. Nothing has happened yet." She let out a sigh. "I kind of wish something would."

He nodded and listened. "I tell you what I'll make you whatever you want for supper, if it'll cheer you up."

Mai smiled. "Thank you."

"What would you like?"

Mai thought a moment. "Could you make chicken pot stickers and some rice balls?"

He smiled. "Sure thing Miss." He rose from his seat but stopped before he entered the kitchen. "I take it you'd like tea to drink?"

Mai smiled. "Yes please." She sat waiting for her food. After a half an hour wait he came out with her plate and bowl. She smiled brightly.

"Tea'll be out in a minute." He entered the kitchen and moments later came out with a hot cup of tea. He set it down for her. "It's a special recipe. I made it myself."

Mai smiled again at him. "Thank you so much." She began to eat. "Cullen."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Its fine Miss, eat your food and drink your tea." He smiled at her and went back into the kitchen.

Mai smiled and happily began to eat. She had missed his dark aura and his evil smile as he turned and walked away. After she ate she began to drink the tea. It had tasted wonderful.

"_This is a very special recipe. I'm glad we could be friends." _Mai thought as she leaned back full and happy. She finished the tea and got up and headed back to base to continue work.

The base was empty yet again and Mai sat watching the monitors writing down any changes. So far there was nothing. A while ago Monk and John had gone and done some exorcisms in each room, which in turn made everything, feel almost normal. Mai still had a feeling that nothing was fine. She took another drink of water hoping to get the burning feeling from her mouth. After an hour she began to feel sick and had to leave the room several times to empty her stomach.

* * *

Lin was in the base with Mai researching still. He couldn't figure out the connections in all the deaths. Nothing seemed to connect. He noticed Mai drink a lot of water and then ended up leaving several times. He had figured she just drank too much water and it was getting to her but the last time she came back he noticed she seemed to look ill.

"Taniyama-san?" He said to get her attention. She was resting her head on the desk and holding her stomach. "Mai?" He was growing concerned. "Are you alright?"

"N-No, Lin. I feel like I've vomited my stomach out several times, my mouth is burning as well as my throat and I have a massive headache." Her voice was hoarse and she sounded miserable.

"You should get to bed."

"Can't. Naru needs me to watch the –"She cut herself off thinking she was going to get sick but didn't. "To watch the monitors."

"Go I'll watch them."

"I can't do that to you Lin." She argued lamely.

"Go Mai." He ordered.

"Fine but only cause I agree with you." She stood and began to walk only to collapse onto the floor.

Lin immediately rose to his feet and went to her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Mai frowned thinking. "I don't know why but I feel weak. My body feels limp."

Lin picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down and covered her up.

"Thank you Lin."

"You're welcome." He gave her a small smile and left her room.

* * *

Mai was confused at why she was all of a sudden ill. She had never experienced anything like this. _"I feel weak and all tingly all over."_ She thought. Mai closed her eyes to sleep. She dreamt peacefully happy to be refreshed when she woke up the next morning. As she opened her eyes she began to panic and screamed. Moments later her door busted open.

"Mai what is it?" Monk shouted at her as he looked around ready to cast away anything that would try to hurt her.

"I – I can't see!" She cried out.

"What?" Monk walked over to her bed.

"I can't see anything. Everything is dim and blurry." Mai began crying unsure why this was happening to her. Monk wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"It'll be okay Mai. I promise." He held her close hugging her. "Come on I'll take you down to breakfast."

Mai nodded, stood and collapsed yet again. She tried to hold herself up but was failing miserably. Eventually she couldn't and lay on the ground beside her bed. Bou-san helped her up.

"Can you walk?" He released her some to see if she could but she couldn't and he caught her.

"I can't feel anything." Her voice was soft and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm going to take you to base and bring you breakfast. It'll be easier." He picked her up and carried her into base. He laid her down on a cot and told her he'd be back.

Mai laid there crying wishing whatever was happening would stop. She heard the base door open.

"Monk?" She asked.

"Mai why haven't you changed?" John asked.

"I – I can't." she sniffed. "I can't see and my limbs are useless. I can't move at all." She sniffed again.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Naru questioned.

Mai frowned. "What part of I can't move can you not understand? My body is limp and useless. I couldn't move even if I tried." She was getting frustrated.

"Mai, I've got you you're breakfast." Monk said as he entered the base. Mai had said nothing. "Mai?" He walked over and shook her. "Don't tell me you fell asleep?" he sighed ended up sitting by the cot and ate her breakfast.

* * *

The day continued on and it was already past 2 and going on 3. Mai had not woken up and everyone was starting to worry. Time continued and still nothing. A few times Monk had tried to wake her but got no response. Lin was in base keeping an eye on her as the others left to do research in Murakami-san's library. Lin looked at her and went to check on her. She was a bit feverish. He checked her pulse and realized it was really low. He frowned and stood up. He quickly left the base and headed to the dining room. Once there he saw the other three members eating.

"Takigawa, what did Mai do last night before she watched the monitors?"

"Nothing, just eat dinner and recheck temperatures. Why?" He asked confused.

"What did she eat?"

"I don't know. She just told me that the head chef made it for her to cheer her up since the case had been slow."

Lin thought a moment. He then entered the kitchen and began talking to some of the cooks.

"A young lady was served food and I want to know what she was served."

"Look sir, I don't know what was served."

"The head chef made it himself."

"Ah you mean the special dish?" Another cook said. "Pot stickers and rice was all. Why?"

"What did she have to drink?"

"Tea, though it was his special tea. She must be something special for the chef to make his special tea." Yet another cook spoke. "It's homemade. He makes the best. Though he added some honey to it this time. I suppose she likes it sweet."

"May I see the honey?"

"Sure thing." The cook went and grabbed it and handed it to Lin.

"What's it made from?"

"Not sure though, Chef uses flowers. Though I don't know how you get honey from a flower." A cooks said confused and thinking about it.

"May I have the flower?"

"Sure." The cook left and moments later came back with the flower.

"Thank you." Lin nodded and left.

"Lin what's going on?" Naru commanded. He and the others followed Lin back to base.

"I think I may have found the source of her illness."

"What?" Monk said confused. "You mean the food she ate?"

"No, tea that was served to her." He entered the base and immediately began typing trying to find a match to the flower; only five minutes later did he find it. He sighed. "I feared this."

"What is it?" Naru's voice demanded.

"The honey that was put into her tea was from a rhododendron."

"What's that?" John asked.

"It's a flower. A poisonous one to be exact. It generally doesn't do too much harm to you." He looked at the flower on the desk. "But if it's been enchanted by a sorcerer or the like, it can be very deadly." He looked between the three standing. "Mai has been experiencing symptoms since last night. She is now in a coma. She won't wake until she has the cure."

"Where is it and how much time do we have?" Naru questioned.

"The only cure is in England. It's a certain special herb mix. As for the time, depends on the spell. If I were to estimate no more than a day or two."

"Is there a way to extend the time?"

"I can look for something to prolong it, but it most likely won't hold it off for long."

"How long?"

"It will extend it for at least another two to three days."

"Lin, if we don't get the cure to her in time what will happen to her?" John asked.

"If we fail, Mai dies."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**To all of you who would like to know that flower is poisonous.. I found it on a webiste. Just to let you know it cannot kill you but it can cause you to fall into a coma and have convulsions. all the symptoms are true though they aren't in that order. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far R&R if you could. thanks.**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	8. Chapter 8

A flower is innocent as it is delicate no matter how poisonous it is. When consumed it will make you gravely ill but it will never kill you. A cure is quite simple to gain from a hospital and administered by a doctor. But when a flower, specifically a poisonous one, like the rhododendron has been enchanted by an enchantress, sorcerer or the like it is more harmful than one can imagine. When it has become enchanted it is practically a death curse. The symptoms increase tenfold and can and will cause whomever to die. The only cure known is an herb mix made only in England. If it is not given to the victim within 2 days they will suffer a painful death.

* * *

The team sat in complete silence in the base room thinking of what to do. They knew what was needed to save Mai but they just needed a plan on how to do it. Lin sat on his computer researching a way to prolong her death. He looked up various spells but nothing came. He let out a sigh knowing he had to do it the old fashioned way, reading a book. He stood and left the room taking out his cell phone he dialed a number and waited.

"Mori Modoka speaking" A cheerful voice said on the other end.

"Modoka, its Lin"

"Hello, Lin. How have you been? Is Naru being on his best behavior? I hope so. I don't want to –"He cut her off.

"Modoka now is not the time." His voice was hard. He heard her sigh.

"Right, what is it you need this time Lin?" She asked with a tint of sadness to her voice.

"I need you do look in my old books for a spell."

"What kind?"

"One to prolong a death"

Modoka gasped. "Lin. Please tell me everything is alright. Naru hasn't –"He cut her off again.

"I'm afraid it's not Naru this time. It's Mai. We have a limited amount of time. I need you to find that spell." He paused. "I need one more thing of you."

"Sure thing Lin"

"I need you to get an herb mix for me." He let out a small sigh.

"What herbs?"

"The ones to cure an enchanted rhododendron" He heard her gasp.

"Lin, do you know how hard it is to come by the cure? I'd have to go clear across England to find it."

"Then do it." Lin's voice was hard and commanding. "We have two days to save Mai or she dies."

Modoka said nothing for a moment. "I'll call you when I have the spell. It'll take me a little longer to find that cure."

"I don't care how long it takes just do, it." He hung up his phone and walked into base. He looked at the other three members of S.P.R. only the Monk and John showed how saddened they were. Naru looked at him.

"I made a phone call to someone who can help us." He informed them. Monk and John both looked up.

"What?" Bou-san asked surprised.

"There is a spell that will prolong her death as I had said before." He sat down and looked at his research. "Naru I have the history that we needed."

"Good, tell me."

"From what I have found there have been six previous owners to this home." He scanned it looking at the paper. "The first was the Nakamura family. They built this house back in 1760. They had 2 daughters and 1 son. He died before he could reach the age of one. Both daughters died in the same year of an unknown cause, until later it was discovered they died of a disease now known as Huntington's disease. The parents left the house in 1775 and moved across the country. The second family was the Kobayashi. Two sons and three daughters lived with their mother, moving into the home in 1780. Starting three years later in a year and a half span, six month intervals, and all three daughters die. One year later the family is gone and there has been no trace of them since." He paused a moment to take a breath and began again. "From 1785 to 1820 the house remains empty until in that year the third family moved in. A father and daughter. For four years they live in peace until on the daughters sixteenth birthday she dies. The father leaves after her funeral and dies three years later of grief. For 75 years the house is empty yet again until, in 1900, the next family, the Yamaguchi's, consisting of a brother and his sister move in. one year later the sister dies. The brother kills himself a month later saying he was to protect her. In 1902, the Suzuki family moves in. A mother and two sons. Nothing happened to them. The two sons were left the house; only the youngest remained and died there, living a peaceful life." He stopped and looked at the paper again. "In the year 1991 the Takahashi sisters move into the house. They were given it as a place to stay until they were old enough to support themselves. A year later unexplainable things happened to them and in the end they ended up dying. The house remained empty after that. Then as we know this past year Murakami-san moves in." He paused a moment. "I have found that all who have died were between the ages of fourteen and nineteen, of course they are all females. The connection is obvious now. Murakami-san's head chef is a sorcerer. He's been poisoning tea and giving it to each girl." Lin said finally.

"But why?" John asked.

"I couldn't tell you." Lin replied to him. He then looked at the papers and set them down. "What I can tell you is we need to find and hunt down the head chef."

"What are we going to do once we find him? I mean will we call the police?" John asked curious.

"And tell them what?" Monk asked. "That some guy has been using flowers and sorcery to kill teen girls?"

"No, but we can tell them he has been using a deadly poison from a plant to kill them." Naru spoke.

"Won't this be a fun talk with the police." Lin mumbled. He left the room silently and walked upstairs to the room he shared with Naru. He entered the room and sat down on a bed. He began to think. Things certainly had been unusual for him recently. First was the office when he saw Mai, Then it was when that boy practically asked Mai out, next was last night he neglected his work for Mai and now he's stressed because he needed to find a way to prolong her life but he felt anger because he wanted to inflict harm on that chef who hurt her. He frowned. _"Why does everything that has occurred have to do with Mai?"_ He thought. He then let out a low irritated growl when moments later he realized that he doesn't just care for her but his feelings are more than that. He sighed aggravated and unsure of things now. _"If I do feel this way towards her then do I tell her? Or do I keep silent and hope these feelings pass?"_ he couldn't decide.

**In the dream realm…**

Mai stood looking around the vast dark emptiness. She sighed wondering why she was here. The last thing she remembered was waking up blind and weak. She heard footsteps and turned around not finding anything. She swallowed hard feeling her fear build up. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She let out a scream.

"Mai!" The voice yelled at her.

She stopped and turned around her eyes wide. She then realized who she was looking at and glared.

"That was so unnecessary."

He smiled at her. "I couldn't resist."

She huffed. "So what is it now?"

His face became serious. "Mai, I need you to see something."

She nodded her head and waited. The scene changed it showed a continuous flashing of all the females Cullen has killed. Their families trying desperately to save their family member. In the end they all failed. As it continued repeating over and over Mai looked to her dream guide.

"Why?" She whispered softly. "What am I to do? Why is he doing this?"

"There is no reason. Trust me Mai, I've tried everything to figure this out but there is nothing. This man is doing this for either no reason or a reason I cannot figure out."

Mai sighed. She needed to know so she could go back and tell Naru when she woke up.

"Mai."

She looked up to him.

"There is something else. I need you to know."

"What is it?" She swallowed nervous. His look made her uneasy.

"You see these females?" He pointed and she looked watching again as scenes change. "You are one of them."

Mai's eyes widened and she looked at Gene. "What?"

"I mean you have been poisoned. Cullen, the head chef, he is a sorcerer. He enchanted the flower he makes into honey and put it into your tea." He looked away from her. "If you do not receive a cure in the next twenty-four hours you will die."

Mai stood there still. "The team knows right?" She said softly with a small tint of hope in her voice.

"They do but Mai." He looked at her and took her hand. "It's all the way in England."


	9. Chapter 9

"E-England?" She sputtered.

"Yes."

"Gene what am I going to do?" She began to tear up. "There is no possible way for anyone to get to England get the cure and come back within twenty-four hours."

He pulled her close and hugged her. "I know." He said softly. Mai began to cry and he held her close letting her cry feeling her sadness pierce his heart.

**In the real world…**

The base was silent as everyone sat waiting for Lin to return hoping he had the spell.

"I can't just sit here!" Monk suddenly shouted as he stood. "I can't sit here waiting for Lin to get here. I have to go and find the bastard who did this to Mai!"

Naru sighed. "There is no need to shout." Was his response. "Even if we found him we'd have to deal with the police. Right now is not a good time especially since Lin still needs to perform the spell to keep Mai from dying by tomorrow."

Monk sighed and sat back down.

"Naru do you think that maybe we should get some rest seeing as it's so late?" John asked.

"Yes I do." He stated. He then rose and walked to the door. "I suggest we all do." He then walked out the door and upstairs. When he opened the door he was a bit surprised to find Lin awake. "We've decided to head to bed as we wait seeing as Modoka has not called you about that spell."

Lin remained silent as he still sat on the bed. He then decided to go and watch the monitors in base.

"Lin." Naru spoke causing Lin to turn halfway to him. "She'll be fine." He said then turned and began to get ready for bed.

Lin said nothing but left the room and walked downstairs to do his job. He arrived at base and sat down in his chair and began working. As the night went on he kept glancing at Mai half hoping she'd awake and be smiling thinking she just slept a long time. He frowned when his thoughts went to his longing to see her beautiful brown eyes. He shook his head and went back to work. After five minutes of not being able to concentrate he got up and walked over to the girl. As he looked down at her he couldn't help but think about how much of a menace she is yet how she's been able to bring so much happiness into his life. He bent down and picked her up deciding she should be in her bed. Once he arrived there he gently placed her into the bed and sat down next to her. He thought about what she said the day she asked why he came back. _"__I-I just meant you don't like Japan, well the Japanese, so why even bother coming back?"_

"No matter how much I hate the Japanese I could never hate you Mai." He spoke softly to her. He grabbed her hand and pressed it gently to his lips.

**Back in the dream realm…**

Mai had finished crying and was now on her knees with Gene still holding her tightly trying to comfort her. She just stared into the darkness not believing the information she just found out.

Gene was looking down at Mai. His heart broke as he watched her cry and now he had no idea what to do. The thought of her joining him both pleased and saddened him. He loved her but knew it wasn't her time to go. She had a very long life ahead of her and to end it so soon, well, it was just wrong. He pulled away slightly to look at her. She didn't look like she was going to be able to make it in the dream world.

"Hey Mai." He whispered and she looked at him. "Look on the bright side you'll be able to be with me." He smiled gently unsure of what she would do.

Mai sighed but gave him a small smile. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up Gene." She looked down at the ground. "I think I'd be okay with death if maybe I had an opportunity to tell him."

"Opportunity for what?" Gene tilted his head sideways.

"To tell someone something important." She looked at her hands. "If I had the opportunity to tell him how I felt I think I could be okay with death." She looked at Gene and smiled.

He was surprised when she smiled at him. He didn't know what to make of it. She was very confusing to him. He let out a small sigh as he shook his head then smiled at her. "I should inform you that you don't have very long left. It's already midnight." He stretched his legs. "That means you only have nineteen hours left."

"I know." She leaned back on her hands causing the scene to change into a dark starry sky. She looked up at it smiling. "I think I'm ready to face death. I know my time was short and I didn't get to tell Lin that I have strong feelings for him but I think –"

"Lin?" Gene shouted interrupting her. "You like Lin?"

Mai began to blush. "Y-yes."

"Oh man, and here I thought you'd end up with my brother."

"Don't get me wrong Gene, Naru is attractive but after how things have gone, well I've lost that feeling and it seems like they have turned to someone else."

Gene smiled at her. "I know what you mean. It's okay. Besides how Noll has treated you I can understand. I figured he'd realize how he felt for you sooner." He looked to the sky. "Though I think someone else has figured it out quicker."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused.

"Don't worry about it."

"Gene I'm dead in less than nineteen hours. Seriously."

Gene gave a light laugh. "I was referring to Lin."

Mai blushed. "Really?"

"Yea, he's realized it alright, but he can't do anything about it now."

Mai sighed. "I suppose so." She remained silent. "Gene what was it like when you died?"

He looked at her a tad surprised but then understood. "Well if you want to know if it was painful? I don't remember. I was too busy staring at the bright lights to register any pain." He looked at the dark starry sky thinking and remembering. "The next thing I knew I was in a plane like this. I felt cold for a while then eventually that faded and I was just there. Not long after did I realize I was dead."

Mai sat and stared at Gene wondering how he could be able to go on as he does. Stuck in the dream world for possibly forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Time. It never has a concept of death. There is no ceasing it no way to slow it down. It is an endless concept. Created by man and then turned against him and became his enemy.

The Morning arrived and everyone slowly got out of bed not wanting to face the day ahead of them. As each member entered in the base they sat with gloomy faces.

"Where's Mai?" John asked.

"I'm assuming Lin moved her seeing as he is not here as well." Naru said distracted with reports.

"You know this is the second night Lin has neglected his work because of Mai." Monk whispered a bit loudly to John.

"I know. It's not like him to do that." Was John's reply. "He's always here in base."

Naru glanced behind him looking at the pair as he heard them whisper about Lin's absence. He smirked knowing he was neglecting work for Mai. He knew how the Chinese man felt even if that same man hated her kind it was inevitable. He continued work and waited for Lin to arrive.

* * *

Lin awoke feeling warmth pressed against his body. As he slowly opened his eyes he began to turn and adjust his body allowing him to stretch. He sat up and looked at Mai lying still as can be. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. He then stood and headed towards the door. As soon as he was out his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

"Modoka."

"Lin." She replied. "I have found the spell that you asked for. As for the herb mix, all I can say is that I need a little bit more time."

"Fine. What's the spell?"

Lin listened to Modoka and made mental notes as he walked to his room to change and get ready. Once she finished telling him everything she wished him luck and told him she'd contact him once she had the herb mix and was on her way. He hung up his phone and got ready. He headed toward base to notify Naru he would be leaving for some things required for the spell. He arrived and opened the base door.

"I'll be back. Modoka called giving me the information. The spell will be ready in a matter of hours."

"Good."

"Lin?" Monk spoke. When Lin had turned around looking at him. "Hurry up she's only got eleven hours left."

Lin nodded in response. He left the base and left the building headed to where he needed.

**In the dream realm…**

Mai and Gene were lying in a field starring at the cloudy sky picking cloud shapes out of the sky. It was now going on 9 am and she had ten hours left.

"You know, man created time as a concept to make things easier." Gene said suddenly.

"No, I didn't know that but it's nice to know." Mai smiled.

They stopped talking and just laid in silence. Hours continued to pass and Mai could feel death upon her. She knew her body was starting to separate from her spirit slowly.

"Well, man may have created the concept but it does not make anything easy." Mai said softly. "Today it works against us." She crawled over to Gene. "Today it is our enemy, like it is when all things we wish to never end, end." She felt Gene grab her hand. "Only five hours to go." Her voice was soft and filled with fear. "I guess all I can hope for is that it's not that painful right?" She smiled a teary smile at him.

"Oh, Mai." Gene pulled her close and hugged her tight as she began to cry.

"I'm not ready to go yet Gene. I'm not. I have so much to do. So much I want to do." She sniffed. "I didn't even get to say good bye. I didn't."

Gene looked down at her. "Then let's do so."

"Huh?" She looked up at him surprised.

"Write a note to Lin, Naru and everyone. Tell them what you want, say good-bye and I can promise you it will be delivered." He smiled softly at the small spark of hope he saw in her eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded. The scenery soon changed and they were in a room with a desk. Mai stood with Gene and she hugged him. "Thank you so much." She quickly headed to the desk and began to write her letter.

**Meanwhile in the real world…**

Lin was frustrated with how things turned out. It had taken him longer than he thought to gather everything. As he pulled into the driveway of the house he frowned at the time. She had four hours left and he needed an hour to get prepared. He quickly went inside and headed to her room set everything down headed downstairs and notified everyone of his return. Once he did he asked Naru to come up with him and help. They set everything up in an hour. He sighed as he looked at everything then looked at Mai. He frowned.

"Naru?"

"Yes, what is it Lin?"

"Was that paper there before?"

"What?" Naru was a bit confused.

Lin walked around the mess for the spell with Lin following. He opened Mai's hand and pulled out an envelope and opened it. Inside were six letters each addressed to them and one to the group. He handed it to Naru who decided that everyone should read their letters. Lin ended up following.

In base they all sat reading their letters. Takigawa was on the verge of tears; John's head was bowed in prayer though he did have tears as well. Naru looked as if he had been shot. Lin read his letter and half smiled yet hating himself for it. He then read the one to the group aloud.

"To SPR, I know I have been poisoned by the head chef Cullen just like the other girls. I also know that it is only a matter of time before I am gone from your lives forever. So I have decided with the help of a certain dream guide to write you. I have written all of you letters personally but I wanted to write one to everyone as a group. I wanted to let all of you know that my time with you was precious and that I couldn't have been happier had I not met Naru and Lin on that first case. You, each of you, are important to me. Naru, I want to thank you for saving me and giving me this job. Ayako, thank you for being my mom/older sister. Takigawa, Thank you for being my crazy overprotective older brother. John, Thank you for giving me hope when I needed it. Masako, Thank you for being my sister, no matter how much we argued you're still my sister. And Lin. I want to thank you for everything. Had you not stepped into save me I would not have had to been forced to be Naru's assistant. It is because of you that I have been shoved into this craziness. I want you all to know that I love you, my friends. My family. You have made me the happiest person in the world. So with this I want to say one last thing. Remember me always. I love you all and good bye." Lin stopped and looked at the letter one last time before frowning. He made a fist with the note in his hand crinkling it. _"It's not time to say good bye just yet Mai."_ He thought. Lin turned and walked out the room and to her room. He sat down in the correct spot and began to chant.

**In the dream realm…**

Mai smiled. "Thank you Gene so much for letting me say good bye."

"Anything for you Mai."

Mai closed her eyes feeling the tightness in her chest knowing her lungs were failing. She pressed her hand to her chest. For an unknown reason it felt as if time had sped up. Those three hours turned quickly into five minutes. She closed her eyes willing the pain to go away. When it passed she sighed in relief. She stood straight looking toward the never ending blackness of the dream world.

"You know, I never even got to have my first kiss." She said softly not intending for Gene to hear.

"Really?" He asked a small smirk on his lips.

Mai blushed. "Y-Yes. "

His smirk got bigger as he pulled her close to him. "Let me be your first." He whispered softly. He then lowered his head. He brushed his lips gently against hers then pressed the gently onto hers claiming her lips as his.


	11. Chapter 11

When they broke apart Mai looked at him blushing madly. He smiled at her.

"G-Gene"

"Yes Mai?"

"I don't feel any different."

"What? Was I that bad?"

Mai giggled. "No, I mean I don't feel different than before. I mean there's no pain but I feel as if I'm just dreaming."

Gene raised an eyebrow at her comment. He knew he felt different. There was coldness and then everything was okay. "Mai, maybe you didn't feel the coldness because we kissed. You could still be dead."

"I know." She nodded.

**Back in the real world…**

Lin sat panting. He was tired and had focused a lot of energy on this spell. He wasn't ready to let Mai go. She couldn't say good-bye just yet. He let out a heavy sigh when he saw her chest continue to rise and fall. She made it. He gave a tired smile and stood up. He then walked to base.

"It's done." His voice was as it always was. "We now have no more than three days to get her the cure."

"Good." Naru was the only one to respond seeing as John and Monk were still depressed about Mai. "How long before Modoka finds the cure?"

"I'm not sure. She said she would notify me when she –"His cell phone interrupted him.

"Lin Koujo."

"Lin, it's me Modoka. I've got the herb mix."

"Good."

"But I've got bad news." She sighed. "We've got some terrible weather and it looks like I won't be able to make it out until tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine we'll be waiting." He hung up and looked to the group. "She won't be able to get here until tomorrow afternoon. I suggest we eat supper and head to bed. First thing in the morning we need to track down Cullen and notify the police. "

"Very well" Naru said.

"Are we going to let Murakami-san know we've finished investigating?" John asked.

"Yes. First thing in the morning" Naru replied. The team headed out of base and went to bed. Lin remained behind and began to slowly shut down the monitors. His body was beginning to return to normal or what felt like normal. He would be glad to return home and get a full nights rest. After he finished shutting everything down and he decided against returning to his room. He arose from his seat shut the base door behind him and climbed the stairs. He hadn't realized just how much energy he put into casting that spell. He turned the knob and slowly entered the room. He crossed the room after shutting the door behind him. As he stood looking down at the sleeping figure he couldn't help but let himself smile. _"Mai, I don't know how you did it but I'm glad."_ He thought. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead then went to a chair sitting by the window and sat. He watched her for an hour before he passed out from exhaustion

Everyone had woken and met in the base room at 8am the next day. The night had been long and no one had slept comfortably due to the want of bringing Mai back and arresting Cullen. It was decided that Lin and Takigawa would be the ones to call the police and get Cullen. Naru and John were to go and get Modoka when she arrived but that was after they would take down base and all cameras.

Lin and Takigawa entered the dining room and headed toward the kitchen.

"Excuse me!" Takigawa said loudly causing all chefs to look at him. "I'm looking for Cullen."

"What do you want?" He spoke up and walked to them. "I'm busy running a kitchen. I ain't got time for your silly ghosts."

"We're not here to ask about weather or nor you've experienced anything. We're here about those girls who have drunk your tea."

Cullen stood there for a split second then turned and ran out the back door. Takigawa cursed and he and Lin began to chase him down.

**In the dream realm… **

Mai sat looking at Gene and him her. They we're currently having a staring contest. A few moments later Gene blinked.

"Ha! I won!" Mai yelled happily. She looked at Gene. "Is everything alright?" He looked distracted and had a frown on his face.

"I don't know Mai. Something just seems different."

Mai frowned and began to think. "I don't know how. I mean, I'm a little clueless when it comes to being dead and all." She looked around trying to sense something, specifically what he was sensing. "I'm not getting anything."

Gene looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I guess it's nothing." He grabbed her hand and they walked around talking about random things.

"Hey Gene."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Mai frowned. "Funny, I mean it."

"Go ahead."

"What do dead people do? I-I mean when they are stuck in this realm? What did you do?"

"I mostly spent a lot of time sitting, thinking and waiting."

"Sounds boring."

Gene let out a light laugh. "I suppose so, but I didn't mind. Not when I was waiting to see you. I know we don't always meet on pleasant terms and that when you're here it was never good but I still looked forward to seeing you."

Mai smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug. "You are so sweet." She looked up at him. "I'm still bored."

He laughed again. "Alright. I suppose we could do something."

"Like what?"

"Don't ask me you're the one who wants to do something."

Mai frowned at him and he laughed.

"You really are no help."

He laughed again. "Sorry Mai."

**Back in the real world…**

Lin and Takigawa had finally got Cullen. Monk was the one to tackle him down and Lin tied him up. They now sat in the living room of the house talking with the police about what he had been doing only making it more realistic. They told him he needed to be put in a special place or one where it is secure. The police were skeptical but agreed and they left with Cullen. Lin and Takigawa waited in the base room hoping John and Naru would arrive soon with Modoka.

An hour passed and they finally arrived. When the three entered base Lin felt a small surge of hope flare in him.

"Do you have it?" Lin asked.

Modoka nodded. "Where is she?"

"Her room I'll take you there."

He led her upstairs and waited outside the room for Modoka to finish when she did she looked up at him.

"Lin may I ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You seem to care for Mai a lot. I mean I've never seen you so worked up over anyone."

"What is your point?"

"Do you love her?" She looked directly into his eyes. "I know you do Lin so don't try and lie."

"Modoka I don't know what you're talking about. Mai is a co-worker."

"Don't play dumb Lin. I've seen you. I can tell how you feel for her." Modoka sighed. "Just don't hurt her. I don't want to see that happen to her."

"Modoka, she is merely a co-worker. I couldn't have any feelings for her. She's a kid."

**In the dream realm…**

Mai had continued to think of something to do until she felt this odd feeling inside her. She couldn't make out what it was either. She looked at Gene. "Gene, I feel funny."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just have this odd feeling."

"Are you scared?"

"I don't know." She sighed then turned around and saw something. There was a flash of white light and Mai was opening her eyes.

**Back in the real world…**

She groaned as she sat up in her bed. "I have a huge headache." She rubbed her head. "How long was I out?" She then widened her eyes. _"Oh crap Naru's going to kill me for sleeping on the job! I don't even remember dreaming either!"_ She got up out of bed and stretched. She headed to the door and heard voices.

"Do you love her?" A woman's voice spoke. "I know you do Lin so don't try and lie."

"Modoka I don't know what you're talking about. Mai is a co-worker."

"_Modoka's here?"_ she thought with a smile on her face.

"Don't play dumb Lin. I've seen you. I can tell how you feel for her." she heard Modoka sigh. "Just don't hurt her. I don't want to see that happen to her."

"Modoka, she is merely a co-worker. I couldn't have any feelings for her. She's a kid."

Mai's smile faded as she heard Lin and how he spoke of what he thought of her. Mai sighed. _"I had hoped we would slowly progress into something, but now I see he's never cared for me. Not only that but he never will."_ Mai sighed again and opened the door.

"Mai." Lin's voice held a tint of surprise.

"Mai, how are you?" Modoka asked.

"I'm fine Modoka." Mai smiled at her. "I just hope I don't get in trouble with Naru for sleeping on the job." Mai gave a nervous laugh. "He won't yell at me will he?"

Modoka smiled. "No, I don't think he will. Not this time."

Mai smiled brightly and began to walk to the base. She hurried as fast as she could. Once she arrived she was tackled by Monk in one of his bear hugs. "M-Monk! Get o-off me!"

"You're alive! Mai you had me worried!"

"You had us all worried." John spoke up with a smile on his face happy she was well.

"John I have no idea what you're talking about." After she said that Lin and Modoka entered the base. "I was just sleeping." She turned to Naru and gave a bow. "I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to sleep on the job again."

"Idiot."

"What?"

"I said you're an idiot. You need to be more careful. You really did almost die." Naru looked at her she was stunned. "Cullen poisoned your tea. Next time be careful."

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like I knew he was enchanting tea!" she yelled.

Naru gave her a look.

Mai's eyes widened when she said that about Cullen. _"Wait, how did I know that? Maybe I did have a dream after all."_ She thought. "Heh, guess I had a dream."

"Well no need to worry he's locked away. We're just glad you're back. All of us." Bou-san said.

"_Not everyone."_ She looked at everyone then to the ground. "I'm going to go clean up." She quickly left feeling uncomfortable in the room. As soon as she entered the room she leaned against the closed door and sighed. She glanced around her room and went to the bathroom and freshened up. Mai sat on her bed thinking. "_I suppose I was hoping for too much. Like how I did with Naru. Maybe he's just not for me. I mean generally that's how it works anyways."_ She closed her eyes. _"Oh, it was just a stupid crush anyways."_ Mai got up and opened her door. She ran into Youichi. "Oh Youichi. I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's okay Mai. I was just checking on you. I haven't seen you around in a bit so I wanted to say hi." He smiled at her. "Are you heading to base?"

"Yes, though I think we're done with our case so we'll be leaving shortly." She returned his smile and they began to walk to base together.

"So how was the case?"

"I missed most of it."

"Oh yea that's right Cullen poisoned you."

"How did you know?"

"I was there when uncle was told."

"O-Oh." They arrived at base. Naru opened the door.

"Get your things we're leaving. Case is finished."

"O-Okay." Mai watched Naru walk by then turned to Youichi. "Well it looks like we're leaving sooner than I thought."

"That's okay. Mai after you grab your bag meet me at the front door."

"Kay." She hurried upstairs and gathered her things. She closed her suitcase and quickly headed downstairs to meet up with Youichi. Once she reached the door she smiled as she stepped onto the porch. "What is it you needed?" They began to walk to the van.

"It's about my uncle's winter ball. I know I just up and said it without your approval, but will you go to the ball with me?" He held a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

Mai glanced towards Lin and then looked to Youichi with a smile. "Yes I would love to go with you." She gave her suitcase to Lin.

He looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to say it like that. "G-Great. I'll see you then?"

"Yes." She smiled again and then pressed her lips to his cheek. "See you then Youichi-kun." She quickly got into the van and got herself situated.

* * *

Lin was finishing putting all the things in the van and was waiting on Mai. She and Youichi walked to him. He couldn't help but feel something in his stomach as he watched her smile with him. He took her suitcase when she handed it to him. As he listened to the conversation he couldn't help but feel that feeling become stronger. He didn't want Mai with that boy. His heart froze when he saw her give him a kiss. Well it wasn't an actual kiss but still it bothered him.

"I was not expecting that." The boy said before her left.

Lin let out a low growl and entered the van. He drove back to SPR and he and Mai ended up putting all the equipment away. Naru had left early saying he was tired.

"Well that's everything Lin-san." Mai said as she placed the last box of the equipment in the storage shed. "See you tomorrow." She went inside and grabbed her bag then headed home.

One week later…

Lin had been contemplating on whether or not he should tell her. He had no idea why he told Modoka differently while on the case. He frowned for the umpteenth time frustrated he couldn't concentrate. At the end of the day when it was time for her to leave he decided maybe then would be right. Time passed quicker than he expected and she was already asking Naru if he needed anything before she went home. When she knocked on his door he felt a bit funny but kept his calm and told her to enter.

"Hey Lin-san. I'm leaving did you need anything before I go?"

"No I don't, thank you for asking."

"No worries. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and began to turn.

"_It's now or never."_ He decided. "T-Mai. Wait one moment." She turned around.

"Something you need Lin?"

"I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no. I mean you don't have to. I don't want to trouble you or anything."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't want to." He closed his laptop after shutting it down. He gathered his things and grabbed his coat. They left the office together walking to her place quietly.

"Thank you Lin. For walking me home." Mai said softly. She was busy fidgeting and being nervous around him to realize he was busy thinking of how to tell her how he feel.

"You're welcome." He replied a few moments later.

The rest of the walk was silent. Neither could say anything to each other. As soon as they arrived at her apartment Lin decided to speak.

"Mai we need to talk."

Mai stood frozen a second. She nodded and opened her door letting him in. After closing her door and taking his coat she went into the kitchen to make tea. A few minutes later she was sitting by Lin in full panic mode.

"_I'm not getting fired am I? Is that why Lin wanted to walk me home? I really don't want to get fired. What if they're leaving again? Returning to England to never return again and he's telling me before so I have time to look for a new job?"_ Her mind was racing with thoughts of them leaving or her being fired.

"Mai." Lin said softly.

She looked up at him her eyes held fear. "Y-Yes?"

"I want to ask you something."

"O-Okay."

"How." He paused wondering if that was the right question he should ask. "How do you feel about me?"

"Huh?" She looked at him totally surprised.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I like you a lot Lin. You're a great co-worker." She smiled at him.

"I don't mean as a co-worker." He glanced at her. "I mean as a man."

Mai looked at him clenching her jaw a bit to prevent it from falling. "What do you mean? A-Are you asking me if I'm...I'm" She glanced away from him keeping her eyes on her coffee table.

"If you are interested in me."

Mai swallowed not sure what to say. Her mind and heart were now battling. She knew she cared for him and liked him a lot but what he had said kept echoing through her head and she wanted to get him back for it. Let him know she knows what he thinks of her. So far her mind was winning. Mai looked at him and shrugged.

"What's it matter? I mean we're co-workers. It's not like you could ever have feelings for me." She picked up her cup and took a sip. "Besides I'm a kid." She took another sip waiting for him to say something. She felt satisfied with her answer. _"Why he's asking me this I don't know. What's it matter to him how I feel about him. Besides he's the one who said he couldn't be interested."_

Lin frowned and then sighed knowing now she had heard him in the hall with Modoka. "It matters to me. I actually care for you in more ways than one." He turned to her. "And you're not a kid. You're a beautiful young woman who has stolen my heart."

Mai looked at him stunned. "I – But – you." She frowned. "You said that stuff and you know."

"I know what I said." He set his cup down and then set hers down. "I really am not too fond of people being in my business."

"I see." Mai was starting to get more nervous. She decided to take the cups into the kitchen to calm herself down. "I'll be back." She picked up the cups and went to the kitchen. She emptied out the cups and stuck them in the sink. "Why is he doing this? I'm so confused." She looked at the cups. "How do I know he truly cares for me?" Her voice was low so Lin couldn't hear her. What she didn't know was Lin was standing behind her. When she turned she was ready to jump out of her skin. "L-Lin you scared me." She looked up at him.

He leaned down towards her. "This is how you know I truly care." He then grabbed her by the chin and captured her lips with his. He pressed them firmly yet gently against hers. He slid his tongue gently across her lips in askance and she parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. As he kissed her Mai could feel her body heat up in response. She had this sudden urge to press into him and wrap her arms around him and press him to her. Before she could realize it she had done so. Lin's hands were on her waist he was pressing her close. Not long after the kiss began did they need to break apart. Both were panting out of breath. Mai began to blush.

"Mai." Lin whispered. She looked up at him her blush increasing. "I love you." He pressed his lips to hers in a quick chaste kiss.

"I love you Lin."

"Koujo, if you don't mind." His voice was soft and velvety it sent shivers up and down Mai.

"Koujo." She looked into his eyes. His dark mysterious eyes that had always captured her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. They continued kissing passionately breaking apart moments later to breath. Mai's eyes widened. "Youichi."

Lin's eyes narrowed. "Now is not the time to be thinking of him."

Mai looked at him surprised at his angered voice. "What? No, I just meant that I told him that I'd go to his uncle's winter ball with him." She sighed at the look on Lin's face. "Honestly Koujo, no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"I beg to differ." Mai pulled herself away from the counter and headed to the living room.

"Why did you agree to go with him anyways?"

"Because of what I heard. I thought that I wouldn't have a chance with you." Mai looked away. Lin wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I mislead you." He began to give her butterfly kisses along her neck. "I love you Mai." He whispered softly. He continued to kiss her neck and then kissed the area where her neck and shoulder met. He let his tongue slide along it and gently grazed his teeth there too.

"N-N, Koujo." She half moaned. He began to suck and nip on her neck. "S-Stop." He did as told.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."She turned around and looked at him.

"Call him."

"Huh?"

"Tell Youichi that you're going to go with someone else." He stated simply.

Mai blushed and smiled at him. He returned the smile and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day. Murakami-san's winter ball. Mai was nervous about the whole thing. She was never too good at wearing a fancy gown or heels. She was miss danger prone so it wasn't ever a great thing for her to wear heels. She sighed again as she carried her protected dress out to Takigawa's car. She hopped in and they drove to Murakami-san's home. Once they arrived Mai carried her dress inside to a room where she could prepare herself.

"Let me know when you're good to go Mai-Chan." Monk said. "I'll be your escort for tonight.

Mai smiled. "Thank you Bou-san." She entered the room and sat on the bed. She let out a sigh. "This is going to be one long night." She began by washing up and then working on her hair. She huffed when she couldn't think of any style. She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Mai, it's me Ayako."

Mai smiled and opened the door. When she did her moth dropped. "Ayako you look amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled at Mai. Ayako's dress was a crimson red. It was a slender dress hugging her in all the appropriate places. Her hair was half up and half down. She had a crimson flower in it. She looked past Ayako and saw Masako standing at the door. She was wearing a white ball gown making her look like a princess. Mai sighed. "Masako you look wonderful as well."

"Thank you Mai."

Mai turned to the mirror and frowned. _"Why me? For once I'd like to be able to look gorgeous as just me. But I just don't have the looks. I mean Koujo says I'm beautiful but I wonder if he has ever looked at Masako or Ayako even." _

"Stop worrying Mai." Ayako gave her a look. "I'm here to help you with make-up and you're hair." Ayako began with her hair. It wasn't long but still manageable. After that she put on some light make-up." Ayako smiled at her finished product. "You look gorgeous. Just add the dress and you'll be perfect." Mai looked in the mirror and smiled. She did look good and her make-up would match the dress. "Takigawa is going to escort Masako and I downstairs and will be back for you."

"Just tell him to meet me at the stairs." Mai said with a smile. "Thank you Ayako."

Ayako smiled and she and Masako left. Mai retrieved her dress and put it on. She managed to zip most of the back until a knock came. She opened the door to see Youichi.

"Oh Youichi, hello." She smiled at him. He was currently trying to prevent his jaw from dropping he then shook his head.

"Mai you look wonderful."

She blushed and smiled. "Could you help me?" She turned around for him to zip the back of her dress. "Thank you." She said when he finished.

"No worries." He smiled. "Need an escort?"

"Actually I have a few more things to do. I'll just have to see you down there."

"Very well." He took her hand and bowed over it. "Adieu." He turned and left.

Mai entered her room and slipped on her shoes and put on her necklace. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"You can do this Mai!"_ She turned and walked out to the stairs. She stood at the top watching guests enter all heading to the ball room. Mai swallowed hard.

"I got it! I got it!" She heard Monk yell. She smiled. He was mumbling something as he was climbing the stairs. As his head lifted up to see if she was there he stopped mid-step staring. "Mai." He smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you Bou-san. I must say you clean up well."

"Thank you." He stuck out his elbow for her and she took it.

"I'm nervous." She whispered as they descended the stairs. Guests began to turn and stare at the two. They entered the ball room moments later.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He whispered to her and walked off to find Ayako.

Mai now stood near the entrance scared and practically paralyzed. She was nervous from everyone's stares. She swallowed and began to slowly enter the ball room. Her dress was an ice blue color ball gown. Her skirt flared out like that of a wedding gown. The top was corset like and wrapped around her snuggly showing only a minimum amount of cleavage. It also had clear beads along the top going half way down and at the waist where the skirt began. She felt like a princess in the gown but could not help but feel uncomfortable from everyone glancing her way every so often.

"Mai." She smiled when she saw Youichi. He bowed and took her hand leading her out to the dance floor.

"Youichi." They began to dance. "You're uncle sure knows a lot of people."

"Yes most are co-workers. Some family. A few are friends. Also others are their family members." He smiled at her. "By the way you look gorgeous." They continued to dance until the song ended. He bowed over her hand and excused himself.

Mai continued dancing with many male partners. Her feet were killing her by the sixth person. She sighed after dancing with about twelve guys. She headed over to a table to grab herself a glass of water. After cooling herself off in some way she went to seeking Takigawa. She found Masako and asked her where he was. She then ended up finding Monk and Ayako making out in the living area. She made a face like she was going to be sick. She turned and walked back to the ball room. She ended up dancing a few more times before finally giving up hope. She wanted to cry when she saw Masako and Naru together. It meant that he hadn't bothered to show up.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sir but I am going to have to decline you. I do not wish to dance." She began to walk when he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around.

"Do not refuse me." He whispered. "I have been wanting to dance with you all night long." When he leaned away from her ear Mai's eyes widened in surprise. She then broke into a smile. She hugged him.

"I didn't think you were going to come." She pulled away from him and they began to dance.

"Of course I would. I apologize for my tardiness. A certain someone was refusing to leave work." Mai smiled. "I must say Mai you look stunning. Rather breathtaking really."

Mai blushed. "Thank you but honestly I don't think I look that good. I mean compared to Ayako and Masako I –"she looked away from him.

"You're right. You are incomparable to them."

Mai's heart froze. She was unsure by what he meant. She swallowed feeling her nerves begin to build up.

"I could never compare you to them." He continued. "I believe you are more comparable to a rose. A rose blossoming in the spring, when it is ripe and it's beauty is absolute perfection. You are so full of life and beauty just like that rose Mai."

Mai's eyes looked to him. She was surprised by his words. She blushed when he finished. The song ended and he led her away from the ball room. They left the house and she got into his car. He drove her to his place.

"Lin where are we?"

"My home. I want you with me tonight Mai." He got out of the car and helped her out as well. They entered his apartment and he lifted her up and carried her to his room.

"Koujo, is everything alright?" Mai looked at him curious. He placed her on his bed.

"Everything is perfect Mai." He sat on the bed and slipped off his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt.

Mai blushed when she saw him undressing. "K-Koujo what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed." He glanced at her and smirked. He stood taking off his shirt. He stood in front of her and pulled her up pressing her against him. He slowly began to kiss and nip her neck while unzipping her gown. He tugged on it and let it fall to the ground.

"K-Koujo." Mai was scared she never knew Lin could be so bold. She wondered if he would push her into it.

He said nothing only lifted her out of her dress and placed her on the bed. He then took off his pants and climbed into the bed with her. He lifted the covers and covered them. He pulled her close to him hugging her. "Mai why are you so tense?" He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I don't want to have sex with you. I just want you here in my arms. Besides I hardly doubt you could sleep in that dress." Lin pressed his lips against her neck.

"You d-don't want to sleep with me?" She looked at him curious.

"Only in the literal sense of us sleeping in the same bed. That is all. I'm not going to try anything. I love you too much to hurt you." He whispered softly. He partially sat up and pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips then lied back down. "I love you Mai." He fell asleep holding her close.

Mai blushed madly but snuggled into him and closed her eyes to sleep. "I love you Koujo."


	13. Chapter 13

To my Sentinel fans the sequel is up it is called Hogo-sha :D


End file.
